Wade Vox
Übersetzung aus Demolition: „May the Force be with me...“ Wade Vox war ein machtsensitiver Schmuggler zur Zeit des Imperiums. Er nahm an dem „Demolition“-Turnier von Jabba dem Hutten Teil. Biografie Wade Vox wurde 18 VSY auf Alderaan geboren. Seine Familie lebte in guten Verhältnissen, seine Eltern waren erfolgreiche Kaufleute. Er konnte der Zerstörung Alderaans 0 VSY durch den Todesstern entgehen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt einen Ausflug mit einem Transporter seines Vaters machte. Er war schockiert über die Zerstörung des Planeten und trauerte um seiner Familie. Mit geringen Möglichkeiten schlug er schließlich eine kriminelle Laufbahn ein. Er versuchte sich mit dem Transporter seines Vaters, dem letzten Überbleibsel seiner Vergangenheit, als Schmuggler. Nach einiger Zeit im Geschäft hatte er schon beachtliche Schulden bei Jabba Desilijic Tiure angehäuft, die der Hutt zurückverlangte. Da Vox nicht zahlen konnte, musste er sich bereiterklären an Jabbas neuem Untergrund-Turnier „Demolition“ teilzunehmen. Als Fahrzeug wählte er einen selbst aufgerüsteten X-34 Landgleiter, den er auf Tatooine von BoShek gekauft hatte. Jener hatte ihn jedoch von niemand geringerem als Luke Skywalker. Wade, der selbst Begabungen in der Macht besaß, war so beeindruckt von Luke, dass er sich selbst wünschte irgendwann ein Jedi zu werden. Nach dem Ende des Turniers und mit seiner damit verdienten Freiheit, machte sich Wade auf seinen Träumen zu folgen und ein Jedi zu werden. Seine erster Erfolg auf diesem Pfad war die Tatsache, das er selbst in der Lage war ein Lichtschwert mit purpurfarbener Klinge zu konstruieren. Dies ist eine für Nicht-Jedi extrem beeindruckende Tat, da nur wenige Individuen ohne Schulung der Jedi eine so Komplexe Waffe bauen können. Dies zeugt jedoch von hoher Machtsensibilität, denn es gelang nur wenigen Personen dies zu erreichen, unter anderem Jaden Korr. Kurz danach wurde er von Aurra Sing aufgespürt, die bereits im Turnier ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte. Sie hatte vor den "Jedi" aus einiger Entfernung zu erschießen, Vox gelang es jedoch die Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert abzuwehren und Aurra Sing in die Flucht zu schlagen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|Wades Lichtschwert Wade Vox besaß einen eher rebellischen und leicht reizbaren Charakter. Dies brachte ihm immer wieder Probleme ein, wobei das Demolition-Turnier wohl der Höhepunkt dessen war. Wade war stark in der Macht, was ihm jedoch lange verborgen blieb. Erst nachdem er es von seinem "Helden" Luke Skywalker erfuhr und dass er sogar dessen Landgleiter besaß, besann Vox sich stärker auf die verborgenen Kräfte in ihm. Dies half ihm enorm in Jabbas Turnier, denn ohne die Macht hätte er eine Konfrontation mit Gegnern wie Boba Fett oder Aurra Sing nicht überlebt. Nach dem Turnier folgte er ganz seinem Wunsch, ein Jedi zu werden. Hinter den Kulissen Wade Vox wurde exklusiv für das Spiel Demolition entworfen. Es fällt jedoch auf, das er die Charakterzüge bzw. Eigenschaften vieler Star-Wars-Charaktere in sich vereint. Da wäre zum Beispiel seine Karriere als Schmuggler die ihn mit Han Solo verbindet (inklusive der Schulden bei Jabba). Außerdem stammt er von Alderaan und verlor bei dessen Zerstörung seine Familie, ebenso wie Leia Organa. Zuletzt lässt er sich mit Luke Skywalker vergleichen, sie verbindet die hohe Machtsensibilität sowie dasselbe Fahrzeug (das sogar der originale Landgleiter von Luke ist). Außerdem blickte Vox immer zu Luke auf. Quellen *''Demolition'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Schmuggler en:Wade Vox Kategorie:Legends